


ours. ot7

by kittenyoonie



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Crazy Mark Tuan, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Little Space, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss Kim Seokjin | Jin, Multi, Smut, Stripper Min Yoongi | Suga, Stripper Park Jimin (BTS), Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Switch Jeon Jungkook, Switch Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Switch Kim Taehyung | V, Switch Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Yandere Mark Tuan, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenyoonie/pseuds/kittenyoonie
Summary: yoongi gets kidnapped into the mafia run by the infamous kim seokjin. seokjin wants yoongi to be apart of his relationship with his 5 other boyfriends but yoongi doesnt know how to go about it. but hey maybe thats better than being alone right?ot7 x yoongilong chaptersWARNING! CONTAINS SMUT AND LITTLESPACE! IF YOU CANT HANDLE THAT THEN PLS DO NOT READ!started: 1-28-20ended: ???dual upload on ao3 and wattpad
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Min Yoongi | Suga/Everyone, Min Yoongi | Suga/Mark Tuan, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

no one warned yoongi of the amount of pain he'd be in day after having sex. 

he attempted to sit up in the bed but let out a hiss of pain instead. his ass felt like it had gotten split open. 

"do you want me to help you shower love?" a deep, groggy voice said from right next to him. 

yoongi nodded before he was picked up and brought to the bathroom to take a shower. 

namjoon stepped into the shower with yoongi and helped the smaller wash his body, stealing small kisses here and there. 

yoongi loved the affection he was getting from the younger and he hoped it wasn't just a one time thing. 

after the shower they went to the dining room to eat breakfast with the rest of the boys. 

as yoongi waddle in, trying to cause as little pain as possible, he could here jungkook chuckle at him. 

"i think yoongi hyung had fun last night guys!" he laughed out causing everyone to laugh as well.

yoongi scowled at the bunny-like smile that jungkook wore and slowly sat down. 

jin had placed a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes in front of the sore boy, kissing his head in the process.

"i hope joonie took care of you after right?" he says while looking at namjoon with a mildly threatening stare. the taller male threw his hands up in defense. 

"he did master!" yoongi giggled out, "he was very sweet." 

namjoon looked at jin proudly before pecking yoongi's cheek and sitting next to him. 

"he is a gentlemen to everyone in the house," hoseok commented, "until he gets extremely horny."

all of them chuckled as namjoon tried to hide his face in his hands. 

yoongi giggled at how cute and shy the tan boy looked in that moment. he didn't understand how someone that cute and sweet could also be ruthless in bed. 

the boys all finished up their breakfast before going about their days. hoseok and taehyung decided on watching a movie in the living room while jungkook went to work out at the gym. 

namjoon and jin decided to have some 'alone time' while jimin was in his room doing god knows what. 

yoongi decided to take a nap since he was quite tired from last night and full from breakfast.

———————————————————————  
*smut ahead*

yoongi felt the left side of the bed dip down while he was half asleep. he didnt think much of it as he tried to fall asleep until he felt a body snuggle against his. 

his eyes shot open to look at who was cuddling him. 

there lied jimin with a black hoodie and his hair in a knotted mess. 

"why are you in here?" yoongi asked in a groggy voice. 

"i wanted to cuddle but everyone was busy." jimin softly replied hugging yoongi closer. 

a sigh left the pale boy's lips as he wrapped his arms around the cute boy. he placed his hand on jimin's hip, rubbing circles onto it. 

"hyung?"

"hmm?"

jimin looked up to meet eyes with yoongi, "can i kiss you?"

the way jimin's eyes looked like the held the stars in that moment did something to yoongi. he didnt hesitate to close the gap between them, kissing him softly.

jimin's lips were so soft and plush that yoongi could feel himself getting addicted to the way they felt against his own. 

he felt jimin slowly get on top of him, staddling the his hips as he tried to deepen the kiss. 

the younger's hands started to roam underneath the older's shirt, feeling up his stomach and chest. 

he started teasing his nipples, getting a moan out of the pale boy. 

"jimin-ah what are you doing?" yoongi asked whimpering. 

"i want you hyung." jimin said shyly as he pulled off his hoodie leaving him in his bright pink boxer briefs. 

all yoongi could do was stare at jimin's small frame in awe. his entire body was perfect and beautiful in yoongi's eyes.

"im still sore from last night! im not gonna be able to move." yoongi trailed off, embarrassment written all over his face.

"you dont have to move, let me do all the work hyungie." jimin said cutely before pulling off the other's clothes. 

he grabbed the base of yoongi's member and pumped it, making the elder to let out a low groan. 

"i can make you feel really good hyung." 

yoongi let himself slip into submission to the younger. 

jimin licked the underside of yoongi's cock before sucking on the tip. 

as he went down, he hummed at the feeling of his hyun's cock filling up his small mouth. 

a groan escaped yoongi's lips he hit the back of jimin's throat. the boy may be small but his head game was powerful. 

the elder couldn't help but grab jimin by his hair as he pulled him up to straddle him again.

without a word jimin leaned over to grab the bottle of lube he brought in earlier, yes he was prepared. 

he took off his boxer briefs and lathered yoongi's dick with lube before lining it with his entrance. 

"whoa wait!" yoongi yelped out trying to stop the other's movements, "dont i need to prep you first?" 

the lust in jimin's eyes was evident as he lowered himself onto the elder's dick, "i like the pain."

yoongi let out a choked moan as he felt how tight jimin was. he felt as if he were on cloud nine when jimin finally started bouncing on him. 

"h-hyung you're so d-deep!" jimin whined out as he kept a fast pace. 

"you're so tight for hyung, jiminie." yoongi groaned out as he bucked his hips up.

"FUCK!"

yoongi could feel himself smirk as he found the special bundle of nerves that made the younger scream out. 

"you want hyung to do that again baby?"

a new found confidence ignited in yoongi as he stared at the mess of a boy on top of him.

"yes please! i need you!"

in one swift movement jimin was face down, ass up, being pounded into mercilessly. 

choked moans and sobs came out of the pretty boy's mouth as his prostate was being abused repeatedly.

"y-yoongi i-i'm gonna c-cum!" he warned the dominant male. 

"me too baby just-oh fuck-a little longer!" 

jimin's hand wrapped around his own cock pumping it before cumming all over his hand and the bed sheets. 

with a few more harsh thrusts yoongi pulled out and came all over the younger's ass, panting aggressively.

once they had both come down from their highs yoongi went into the bathroom and ran a bath for the two of them. 

"jiminie! what scent of bubbles do you want?" 

jimin smiled to himself before answering, "cherry blossoms!"

a few minutes later jimin was picked up and put into the warm bath where they both relaxed and enjoyed each others company. of course yoongi would steal kisses here and there but who wouldn't want to kiss that beautiful face. 

————————————————————————


	2. two.

yoongi woke up with jimin's face buried in the crook of his neck. he looked over at the alarm clock that read 9:30 am. he felt jimin starting to move onto him.

"mmm," jimin grumbled, " 'm sorry hyung."

jimin got off of yoongi apologizing for being on him in the first place. yoongi chuckled and hugged the younger telling him it was okay. 

they got up and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast that jin was already making. 

"hello master!" jimin chimed skipping towards the table in the dining room. 

jin looked up and smiled at the boy before looking at yoongi noticing his change in of attire. 

yoongi wore an oversized blue hoodie and no pants with the same white collar from yesterday. 

"hi m-master." yoongi squeaked out before walking to the table with jimin. 

"hi my babies," jin said while cooking pancakes in a pan, "did you sleep well?"

they both nodded and sat there waiting for the others to wake up. 

taehyung was the first to wake up out of the others. he walked into the kitchen and sat next to the boys hugging jimin like he hadnt seen him in days. 

"taetae you're squeazing me too hard!" jimin teased at taehyung trying to push him away. 

taehyung finally let go and giggled at jimin. jin set down plates in front of the three boys and sat across from taehyung. 

as they ate their breakfast, namjoon had walked into the kitchen in gray sweatpants and a black long sleeved shirt that hugged his torso nicely. 

yoongi couldn't help but stare at the man. he had never seen someone look so good after just waking up. 

namjoon could feel the elder's eyes on him and he turned to look at him and winked. yoongi's cheeks turned a light shade of pink before he looked away from the man and continued eating. 

namjoon stood behind jin and leaned over him and kissed his cheek. jin smiled and leaned into the younger's embrace. sure he's a dom but dom's need affection too!

the three boys sat there and watched the interaction in admiration. yoongi had never really seen something like this before and he didn't know how to feel about it. 

once they were finished eating the boys went to their separate rooms to hang out for a bit.

————————————————————————

it had been a couple of weeks since yoongi was kidnapped. 

yoongi laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling in thought. he was still in a state of shock over everything that happened so far. 

he was just a bartender who got kidnapped and is now living with his kidnappers. sure he could try to leave if he really wanted to but a part of him doesn't want to leave. 

he doesn't want to go back to his old life where he was alone with his thoughts. he hated being alone. 

yoongi got up before he could think any further. it's a dangerous thing if he overthinks. 

he went to the bathroom to take a shower since he felt as if he needed one. while in the shower he didn't hear someone enter his room. 

once he had gotten out, he walked into the room with only a towel around his waist. 

on his bed sat namjoon with a bag next to him. yoongi felt embarrassed as he was basically naked in front of the man. 

"hey there love." namjoon said with a slight smirk, "i was told to give this to you." he handed the bag to the pale boy. 

yoongi took the bag and went to the closet to change. namjoon stood at the entrance of the walk-in closet and watched the male with a smile on his lips. 

the tips of yoongi's ears were as red as tomatoes as he quickly got changed trying his best to hide himself from the tan male. once he was done, he looked at namjoon who had now gotten closer. 

yoongi was now pressed in between the wall and namjoon flustered as can be. he can feel namjoon's breath on his lips as he spoke, "i dont know how much longer i can hold myself back around you love." 

namjoon closed the space between their lips and kissed the boy slowly. the smaller boy stood there in shock before kissing back. 

this was his first kiss ever so he didnt know what to do. he let the taller male take control. he felt his arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer.

the kiss started to get heated as namjoon's lips moved to yoongi's neck leaving love bites. yoongi whimpered at the feeling of the man's lips and bites. namjoon kissed yoongi once more before looking him in the eyes. 

"you're so beautiful love." 

there was a knock at yoongi's bedroom door, yoongi practically ran to get it. namjoon walked out of the closet and sat on the bed as yoongi opened the door. 

taehyung was standing on the other side smiling at yoongi. 

"hi hyung!" he beamed at the pale boy. he peeked over his shoulder and saw namjoon sitting. 

"hi daddy!" he said before running to namjoon and sitting on his lap. he kissed the older's cheek and snuggled into his neck.

"hyungie! master wants to see you in his room!" taehyung giggled out before snuggling into namjoon. 

yoongi looked at namjoon, who smiled and winked at the boy, before heading to, jin's room.

————————————————————————

so this on is a bit shorter oof im sorry😭


	3. Chapter 3

yoongi stood there, in awe, watching jimin practice his routine on the stage. the way he looked so sexy and fluid made yoongi internally melt.

he had agreed to at least learn how to be a stripper and so far he's been able to do everything except on specific move.

jimin had been showing him how to do it correctly but of course the pale boy stood there with a puzzled look.

"come on hyung, ill help you!" jimin said walking over to him after noticing his look of confusion and awe.

after many failed attempts yoongi was frustrated and tired as he sat on the floor pouting.

"is my kitten tired?" a voice called out into the empty club.

yoongi eyes met with jin's as he nodded and attempted to stand up with his sore legs.

"jiminie go get ready for tonight yeah?"

jimin nodded and happily skipped to his dressing room to get his makeup and costume on.

jin looked at yoongi before guiding him backstage into his office. the office was quite simple, a desk with a computer sat on the left side of the room while a deep red couch was against the wall across from it.

"you can rest in here before tonight if you'd like," jin said in a nonchalant voice as he sat down on his desk chair, "i'll just be finishing some things up on my computer."

yoongi nodded before sitting on the couch with his legs crisscrossed, staring at different things in the office.

he noticed a bookshelf filled with random books he had never seen or read. next to that was a filing cabinet with three different labeled drawers.

one label in particular caught the black haired male, tuan.

yoongi cocked his head to the side as he read the label over again. it sounds like a last name of some sort.

"master, who is tuan?"

jin visibly froze in his seat, staring at the computer screen, before looking at the younger, "why do you ask?"

yoongi pointed to the cabinet as he replied, "i saw it on there and got curious. who is it?"

"someone i have to take care of baby." 

those words sent a chill down yoongi's spine, what does he mean by that?

just as he was about to question it, hoseok came in with a bag full of food.

"i brought dinner for you and jiminie!" he said cheerfully handing the bag to yoongi.

"thank you sir." yoongi said timidly grabbing the bag.

hoseok sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around the elder's waist, "you can call me hobi today hyung!" 

yoongi smiled and let him continue doing his thing as he started eating his dinner.

his mind had kept wondering off to what jin had said earlier. he hoped that he didn't mean he was going to kill someone, but considering the circumstances that was most likely what was going to happen.

part of himself really hopes that know one dies in the process, no matter the cost.

\-----------------------------------------

the night was going well so far for yoongi and jimin, they had both got a lot of money within a couple of hours.

the men that had come were pleasantly surprised to see a new face on the stage, a cute one at that.

mesmerized by the boy's fit yet sexy body as he danced, they practically begged yoongi to take their money just to have a lap dance.

yoongi would agree and give them what they wanted but never went farther than that. of course there were some who would try but yoongi made sure they knew he wasnt cheap.

one man in particular wanted to take yoongi home and wasn't taking no for an answer and started getting quite aggressive.

"why won't you just come with me doll?" the stranger asked gripping yoongi's wrist, "i'll make it worth your time."

"i'm not going with a disgusting, old prick like you." yoongi sneered as he attempted to break out of the man's hold.

he felt the man's grip tightened and his arming being pulled, "that's not gonna do princess."

"let go of me you fucking perv!"

the man didnt listen as he dragged yoongi across the club, towards the exit, only to be stopped by another person.

the man stood blocked the older male's path with arms crossed. He wore black ripped skinny jeans and loose, white button down shirt with a black silk choker.

he eyed down the old man before grabbing his arm, "let go of him."

"or what?"

the old man yelped in pain, letting go of yoongi's wrist, as the random man kneed him in the crotch.

after security took the man out side yoongi looked at the mysterious man who helped him.

"uh thank you for umm helping me." he thanked the man awkwardly smiling at him.

"no problem, didnt want an old hag drag you out to do god knows what." the man replied with a nervous laugh.

"i'm mark by the way." he said extending his hand towards yoongi.

"yoongi."

"what is a guy like you working here for yoongi?" mark asked with a slight smile.

yoongi's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink before answering, "ah well m-my boyfriend owns this place."

mark's eye twitched at the mention of yoongi's boyfriend as he continued smiling at the boy.

"well hopefully he'll keep an eye on you better," he said as he walked past yoongi. "there are crazy people around here."

and with that he was gone, leaving yoongi confused and uneasy. his words made the black haired male fidget in his spot.

"yoonie!"

he turned around to see jimin running towards him giggling and smiling. 

"hyung! master said we can leave early tonight!" the younger said as he pulled yoongi to the dressing rooms. he's just getting dragged everyone today!

\--------------------------------------

~somewhere else, someone's pov~

"oh yoongi,"

a sigh escapes my lips as i stare at the photo in my hand,

"why wont you just love me?"

i pin the photo onto the cork board and step back admiring my collage of photos.

"you know this is really creepy right?

i turn and look at my best friend smiling,

"yeah but i just love him so much."

\------------------------------------------------

here's a little update cause i wanted to progress the story lol. i hope i did it justice

hope everyone is doing good and staying safe! till next time<3


	4. not an update but an a/n

is anyone actually reading this? like seriously?

if you are please leave some suggestions of how to move the story forward!!! 

im struggling with writer's block so i would like a second opinion!

any feedback is greatly appreciated! thank you!

~toni :)


	5. Chapter 5

"babe, i really think we should just get rid of him."

"not yet, he hasn't done anything to hurt yoongi so we can't just murder him."

jin lays on his king sized bed with a sigh escaping his lips as he rubs his face in frustration. namjoon sits next to him and stokes the elder's hair tenderly. jin hums in content as the younger starts to scratch his scalp slightly.

with the stress of running the club, making sure yoongi is safe, and taking care of mafia related thing, jin has felt physically and mentally exhausted.

he'd give anything to just cuddle with all 6 of his lovers at that current moment but there were things that still needed to be done and not everyone was home.

"you should just rest for now, love." namjoon said kissing jin's forehead.

like it's been said before, even doms need affection as well.

as they shared their little moment, there was a subtle knock at the door.

"come in."

jungkook slowly walked in, closing the door behind him, slowly walking up to the edge of the bed while he wore his baby blue pajamas and carried his stuffed bunny plush in his hand.

"what's the matter bun?"

jungkook climbed into the bed and curled up next to jin and snuggled up against him.

they all knew he was in little space and just went along with it.

when jungkook is in little space he is like a smaller version of himself really, he doesn't change personality-wise.

he's still his quiet, lovable self just smaller in a way.

jin knew he was the only one in that headspace which was confirmed when a timid jimin walked in with his purple, fluffy blanket.

soon enough all four boys were in the bed snuggled with one another.

"i guess im going to have to rest with my babies after all." jin said with a chuckle before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

————————————————————————

hoseok was out with taehyung doing their nightly deals while yoongi sat alone in his room.

his thoughts were racing once again.

why am i still here? i was literally taken and i still choose to stay?

yoongi didn't really stop to think about it for a while, but he could run if he truly wanted to. he could leave and hide cause in the end he was kidnapped.

but if he did leave its not like he'd have anyone to go to, hell, no one is even looking for him right now!

he has no one besides these six other men who took him.

yoongi could feel tears starting to fall down his cheeks but he didn't wipe them away. he let himself cry for the first time in what feels like forever.

he was truly lonely in this world, at least that's what he thought.

he didn't realize he was sobbing until he heard a knock on his door and a voice asking him if they could come in.

wiping away his tears, he answers, "uh yeah sure im just about to change."

he quickly gets up and runs into the closet to calm down and change clothes.

the door opens and closes as the person comes in and sits on the bed waiting on yoongi.

soon enough yoongi exits the closet in a black tank top and maroon boxer briefs. he sees taehyung sitting on the bed.

his eyes were still red and swollen from crying and he still sniffed from his sobbing. he sat next to the younger, avoiding his gaze.

taehyung didn't say a word before moving closer and hugging the elder.

yoongi hid his face in the crook of his neck letting tears fall once again.

the younger held the pale boy close letting him quietly sob while rubbing circles on his back.

the two sat like this for a few more minutes until yoongi's cries had died down to slight sniffles.

"hyung?"

yoongi lifted his head to look at taehyung. the younger's eyes were filled with sadness and concern.

"what made you so upset? the younger asked worry laced in his voice.

"i-i'm so a-alone. i h-have n-no one a-anymore." yoongi said through broken sobs.

taehyung thought for a moment before picking up yoongi bridal style and carrying him into their master's bedroom.

yoongi was placed right in between everyone while everyone napped. taehyung got on the bed with them and woke them up one by one.

"huh? what happened?" namjoon said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes

"yeah what's up?" jin asked curiously, his facial expression morphing to one of concern after looking at a teary-eyed yoongi.

"hyung thinks that he has no one and that he's alone." taehyung said with a slight pout as he cuddled into jungkook. 

jin looked at the pale boy with an apologetic look before cupping his cheek with his hand, "look i'm sorry we took you and if you want you can go back and-"

"i don't want to go back."

they all looked at him stunned by his words. did he really not want to go back?

"i have no one if i go back. i'd be back to living alone, no family or friends."

jimin moved to where he faced yoongi and grabbed the older's hand kissing it.

"hyungie, we will always be here for you." he said with complete sincerity.

the elder looked at all of them as they all have the same look in their eyes, love and admiration.

he wanted to say it, he wanted to say he loved them but it was too soon and maybe he was just crazy. he's only been here a month so all of a sudden saying he was in love with all of them was insane!

he smiled with teary eyes before saying, "thank you all so much."

"hehe hyung looks pwetty when he cwies!" jungkook said shyly as he snuggled closer to yoongi.

"he looks pretty all the time kookie." namjoon said kissing yoongi's forehead.

as they all cuddled and said kind, reassuring words to yoongi they heard a door slam.

"GUYS!" they heard hoseok scream from the living room.

"namjoon and i will be right back okay?" jin said reassuringly giving taehyung a look of worry before the two went into the front room.

"hoseok what's the problem?" jin said slightly annoyed with how the younger scared the others, "you can't just yell-"

"he was here."

silence filled the room as the a feeling of uneasiness settled between the three men.

"what do you mean he was here?" namjoon asked calmly.

"i saw him hiding out near yoongi's room in the bushes. hyung we have to do something before he hurts our baby!" hoseok pleaded as tears pricked his eyes.

jin sat down on the couch in thought as he tried to figure out what to do. namjoon looked at hoseok and saw how close he was to having an emotional breakdown.

"hyung we finally got him and now we might lose him if we don't do something! i can't lose my baby." he said with tears streaming down his face as he sobbed, "i l-love him so m-much! i-i can't l-lose him."

as the elder's comforted the younger they didn't notice yoongi was watching and listening to everything from the hallway entrance.

thoughts filled his head as he processed everything.

someone is trying to hurt me? who is it? why would they want to hurt me? i don't know anyone!

a couple of thoughts did stick out among the rest....

he loves me? do the rest of them love me?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

hey! i updated! 

hope everyone isn't too bored in quarantine.

anyways stay safe and hydrated!


	6. NOT AN UPDATE

okay so i’ve decided to start posting updates on my stories on twitter if you would like to keep up with them! 

my twitter is @lovelytuzi

also if you follow me there i will be doing a giveaway soon on there! keep an eye on that when it happens!

i will be opening up commissions for stories and oneshots! just dm on there if you would like one whether it be a public one or a private one.

thank you for reading my stories and supporting me!! you are all appreciated❤️

stay safe and hydrated friends!


	7. BE ALBUM RAFFLE!!

BE ALBUM RAFFLE!!

i will be doing a raffle for BE(Deluxe Edition) album!! 

if you want to enter you need to commission me!

my prices and number of entries allowed are below!! 

COMMISSIONS DONT HAVE TO BE KPOP OR BTS RELATED!!

au writing prices

-oneshot(less than 1k words): $3

-entry: 1

-oneshot(more than 1k words): $5

-entry: 2

-story(less than 10 chapters): $8

-entry: 3

-story(more than 10 chapters): $10

-entry: 4

NOTICE: I WILL NOT WRITE INCEST, BEASTIALITY, NON-CONSENSUAL, OR UNDERAGE WORKS.


	8. Chapter 8

okay so i have been offered an exclusive contract with WebNovel on my stories and i will now be posting all of my stories on there

as much as it pains me to remove my stories on here, i really hope those of you who enjoy my stories will still support me on there! 

goodbye ao3,  
i hope to see you there🖤

-mars


End file.
